User talk:Tepheris
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ignitemon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 23:30, August 18, 2012 AncientWisemon Thou hast assumed incorrectly, for AncientWisetmon is not known to be part of the Metal Empire. 13:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok… I just thought it kind of odd that AncientKazemon is a Wind Guardian, AncientMermaimon and AncientMegatheriummon are Deep Savers, but AncientWisetmon isn't in the Metal Empire even though it is the archetype of Steel Digimon and the ancestor of Mutant Digimon who are most often part of the Metal Empire. On a side note, how in the Digital World is AncientGarrurmon a Nightmare Soldier?????? --Tepheris (talk) 15:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Because either Toei or Bandai decided for him to be a Nightmare Soldier. 15:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Garurumon is also a Nightmare Soldier; AncientGarurumon is a fell, merciless beast of the light, not a scion of mercy and justice. 16:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Digitamamon Take a look at this, and this, and never, EVER take "educated guesses" again. We rely on sources, not on interpretations or made-up guesses. 23:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Rinkmon #Yes. #In the meanwhile you have several options: building it on the fan stub page (which I took the time to move it to for you), building it in your userspace, or building it on your computer. #Just as a warning (you haven't done this yet, so no worries), the admins are tired of dealing with fan pages that consistently flout the rules, so if we've already deleted a page twice, the next time will get it blocked from ever being recreated. 21:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Fan Images license Just a reminder, today is your last day to license File:Vaderix.png, or else it'll be deleted. Also, you need to license File:XxxRinkmon.png. 22:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I licensed them, but it's not showing up! Tepheris (talk) 22:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Just read , it's all explained there. 22:38, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Are they fixed now? Tepheris (talk) 23:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages You aren't allowed to blank your talk page. You can remove things you wrote in any talk page, but you can't remove what other people wrote unless they are spam, this is a Wiki-wide policy. If you want your messages to go away, you must make an archive. See the top of User talk:KrytenKoro for an example. :This is totally unrelated, but wouldn't these fan fiction be better located on your profile page? 23:19, September 18, 2012 (UTC) That's really complicated… can I get a step-by-step for the process?Tepheris (talk) 23:36, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :There's a full explanation for it on , but in short it's just move the content of your talk page to "User talk:(User name)/Archive (number)" and then place at the top of your talk page. 23:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) When sourcing profiles, as you did with MetalGarurumon, they need to be a link to the actual profile. See Greymon for an example of the link format. 15:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC)